


Revenge

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 10 on Seven's route, Drunk Yoosung, Gen, Humor, OOC, Seven's route, modified canon, receh, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Yoosung yang sedang mabuk begitu keras kepala memaksa Zen untuk mengantarnya pergi menemui Jumin. Zen pun hanya menuruti keinginan Yoosung tanpa mengetahui konsekuensi di baliknya. Mengambil latar di Rute Seven Day 10 setelah nelepon Yoosung yang lagi mabuk. Dibuat untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, Revenge, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.  
> Warning: Mengambil latar di Rute Seven Day 10 setelah nelepon Yoosung yang lagi mabuk, ada kemungkinan OOC dan garing.  
> Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Event Ambalan Koin Receh

.

.

“Serius, kamu ini ngapain sih? Jangan ngerepotin MC, Yoosung!” tegur Zen begitu mendapati Yoosung masih saja berbicara meracau mabuk pada sambungan telepon dengan MC.

“Oh iya, aku mau ngomong apa ya…." Tanpa sadar Yoosung menggantung ucapannya. "Saeyoung dan kamu…, kalian… berbahagialah.” Akhirnya ia melontarkan ucapan terakhirnya, sebelum kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

.

.

Zen mengacak rambut Yoosung, berusaha menghiburnya. Diam-diam hatinya ikut merasa miris sepanjang ia mendengar percakapan Yoosung dengan MC di telepon tadi, meski malah obrolan mabuk Yoosung yang mendominasi.

“Sudah Yoosung, berhenti minum bir. Mendingan kamu tidur sana, besok kan _party_.”

“Zen….” panggil Yoosung pelan dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih terlihat mabuk.

“Apa?”

“Kita pergi ke _penthouse_ nya Jumin, yuk?”

“Kau gila, ya?! Ngapain? Ini udah tengah malam, Yoosung! Besok _party_!” Tanpa sadar Zen meninggikan suara saking kagetnya.

“Entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir pada Jumin yang lagi sendirian. Aku yang sejak awal benci pada V saja bisa merasa kecewa sampai segininya, apalagi Jumin yang sejak kecil berteman dengan V.” Raut kesedihan menghiasi wajah sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. “Lalu aku juga mau memberikan titipan dari ibuku untuk Jumin.”

_Bukannya Zen tidak paham dengan perasaan Yoosung sih, tapi kan…._

“Kau tinggal telepon aja Jumin, atau titipannya bisa sekalian diberikan besok habis _party_.”

“Bentar, kok Zen. Lagian naik motor bisa ngebut kan? Jalanan juga sepi.”

“Enggak! Aku males ketemu dia!”

“Zen, ya? _Please_?”

Mendadak Yoosung berjalan agak sempoyongan sambil mendekati Zen, kemudian memeluknya kembali seperti saat awal mereka mulai mabuk sebelumnya, namun kali ini lebih erat.

“Lepasin, Yoosung! Apes banget aku dipeluk dua kali sama cowok!”

“Gak bakal aku lepasin kalau kamu gak nurutin permintaanku, maniak _selfie_!”

Zen meneguk air liurnya begitu melihat ekspresi serius agak mencurigakan milik Yoosung. Inikah yang disebut Saeyoung sebagai mode _yandere_ nya Yoosung?

“Hahhhh baiklah baiklah! Gaaaah! Beneran sebentar tapi!” Akhirnya Zen mengalah, ini lebih merepotkan dari yang ia duga.

 “Oke!” Yoosung segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh sang pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

“Buruan siap-siap cuci muka sana!” Zen memberi komando. “Dan jangan sebut aku maniak _selfie_ lagi!”

.

.

.

Zen benar-benar mengendarai motor kesayangannya dengan kecepatan penuh, Yoosung sampai harus memegang erat pada pinggang Zen karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia akan terbang dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur di aspal. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yoosung bergidik ngeri. Gak lucu kalau dia meninggal saat itu juga, dia kan masih _jomblo_ , belum kawin—eh, nikah!

_Yaelah Sung, pikiranmu….  
_

“Zen, nanti mampir dulu ke apartemenku bentar ya! Barangnya masih di apartemenku!” ucap Yoosung di sela-sela angin yang menderu kencang.

“HAH APAAA?! NGOMONGNYA YANG JELAS!” teriak Zen saking kurang jelasnya omongan Yoosung.

“MAMPIR KE APARTEMENKU DULU BENTAR!!!”

Untung saja mereka berteriak saat telah jauh melewati permukiman warga, kalau tidak… bisa habis mereka karena diamuk massa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya usai sudah perjalanan mereka, kini mereka sudah sampai di _penthouse_ milik Jumin. Begitu mereka turun dari motor, _bodyguard-bodyguard_ milik Jumin sudah menghampiri mereka, menanyakan identitas dan kepentingan mereka.

_Gaya beudh, horang kayah emang beda!_

Salah satu _bodyguard_ tersebut ikut mengantar Yoosung dan Zen untuk menemui Jumin setelah sebelumnya berbicara pada Jumin lewat _walkie-talkie_.

.

.

Begitu Jumin membuka pintu, wajah datarnya menampakkan sedikit keheranan.

Untuk apa mereka berdua mendatanginya saat lewat tengah malam ini?

“Kau bisa pergi duluan,” perintah Jumin pada sang _bodyguard_ yang telah mengantar kedua anggota RFA itu.

“Baik, Tuan,” amit sang _bodyguard_ , meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana.

“Jadi … ada urusan apa kalian mendatangiku di waktu yang tidak wajar ini?” Nada bicara Jumin terdengar menginterogasi. “Kupikir harusnya kalian beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan _party_ besok, bukannya malah keluyuran tidak jelas begini.”

“Heeei, ini bukan mauku, aku hanya mengantar Yoosung.” Zen berkilah, lengannya menyenggol pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. “Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengannya, Yoosung! Aku ingin cepat pulang.”

“Jumin, soal V … apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa V menghubungimu lagi, Jumin?”

“V belum menghubungiku lagi, begitu pula aku belum bisa menghubungi V sejak terakhir ia menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari RFA di _chatroom.”_ Helaan napas sedikit terdengar dari Jumin. “Dan ya, aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik fokus untuk _party_ besok daripada memikirkan V, itu bisa nanti. Kau juga, pulanglah.”

“Begitu ya….” ujar Yoosung pelan, kemudian tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kantung berisi suatu bingkisan pada pria di hadapannya. “Aku datang untuk menyerahkan ini, titipan dari ibuku. Beliau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Jumin.”

Dengan sedikit kaku Jumin menyambut bingkisan tersebut, ini di luar dugaannya.

“Hm, ya. Semoga dengan begini hubunganmu dengan keluarga terutama ibumu menjadi lebih dekat, Yoosung.”

“Lalu aku juga … punya sesuatu untukmu….”

Zen yang merasa penasaran ikut mengintip pergerakan Yoosung yang membuka ranselnya. Yoosung terlihat mengeluarkan sarung tangan plastik dan memakainya. Kemudian anggota RFA termuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah wadah, dan membuka tutupnya.

Hah? Apa itu?

.

.

Sesuatu berwarna merah itu…,

.

.

.

 _kimchi_ kah?

.

.

.

Kemudian terdengar suara ‘ _plak_ ’ menghampiri wajah Jumin.

.

.

Yoosung melemparkan _kimchi_ tepat ke wajah Jumin!

.

.

“Ini hadiah dariku untukmu, JUMIN HAN! HAHAHAHAHA!”

.

.

Jumin terpaku.

.

.

Kedua mata Zen melotot, jadi ternyata Yoosung benar-benar menepati janji balas dendamnya.

Tapi ... yang benar saja, di sini? Saat ini juga?

.

.

Yoosung masih melanjutkan aksinya.

“ _Double Kill_!” teriak Yoosung begitu melemparkan segenggam _kimchi_ untuk kedua kalinya pada Jumin.

“Yoosung, hentikan!”

Begitu perintah Zen.

Tapi yang ada, Zen malah mengeluarkan ponsel dan merekamnya lewat video sambil bergetar menahan tawa.

“ _Triple Kill_!” Yoosung masih melemparkan _kimchi_ , kali ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Zen mulai merasakan aura mengerikan dari Jumin. Ini bahaya!

“ _Quad_ —“ teriakkan Yoosung terpotong karena Zen segera memegangi lengan sang pelaku pelempar _kimchi_ tersebut, mencegahnya untuk tidak melemparkan _kimchi_ yang keempat kalinya.

Lagipula sudah cukup ia merekamnya.

“Ju-Jumin, maaf, sepertinya Yoosung masih mabuk. Kami pamit duluan!” Zen segera menyeret Yoosung untuk pergi dari sana begitu melihat Jumin yang sedang menepis _kimchi_ dari tubuhnya.  

“Eh??? Kenapa Zen? Aku kan masih belum puas balas dendam pada Juminnn~” protes Yoosung.

.

.

.

_[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]_

**Jumin Han** : Aku akan membawa Elizabeth the 3rd ke party

_[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]_

.

.

.

“Jumin sialan! Kenapa jadi aku yang kena batunya? Hatchiiih!” Rasanya Zen jadi tidak ingin datang ke _party_ kalau begini jadinya. “Yoosung, berani-beraninya kamu ikut menyeretku ke dalam masalah besar ini!”

Sedangkan sang pembuat onar hanya tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui bagaimana nasibnya di _party_ nanti.

.

.

**-Tamat-**

**Author's Note:**

> Baru nyobain bikin genre humor gara-gara ada Event Ambalan Koin Receh. Tapi ini… lucu gak ya? Receh gak ya? Garing kah? Haha biasanya saya penikmat humor receh sih, giliran menikmati rasanya gampang tapi giliran bikin sendiri kok ternyata sulit juga ya huft. Anyway, makasih banyak buat penyelenggara event ini! XD  
> Seperti biasa, maafkan saya untuk kekurangan2 di fic ini. Silakan sampaikan apapun via comment, okay~  
> Hatur Thank you~ :D


End file.
